


Bow Legs and Lazy Days

by Thementalistlover2013



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable Rick, Blushing Rick, Daryl's a badass, Hunter Daryl, M/M, Protective Daryl, Shy Rick, cocky Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thementalistlover2013/pseuds/Thementalistlover2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be going, but please, for the sake of everyone in the watch tower, continue." With that Michonne left as quiet as she came, Katana swinging at her hip, grin wide. Rick turned even redder, his blue eyes stark against the crimson.</p>
<p>Or in which Daryl and Rick have fun in the woods, and Rick turns into a blushing teenage virgin.</p>
<p>*Happy Mother's Day*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow Legs and Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Made in less than four hours, I was sleep deprived (still am), and have no regrets. So Happy Mother's Day for the people out there celebrating, you're probably reading this at your grandparents house, being that socially awkward person (the one who sits in the corner couch and plays on their phone the entire time, eats, and then leaves early - you know who you are).

~*~

Daryl led the way through the brush that surrounded the prison, listening to Rick's bowed gait and the loud _clump_ of his heels that happened no matter how hard he tried to be quiet. It was endearing, Rick and the fact that his cop self was anything but a wilderness man (at least not much of one, because hello, Daryl had taught him _some_ things). It allowed Rick to place all of his _(guarded and sparse)_ trust within Daryl, because the man had kept them alive and happy. For that, he was one of the best things to happen to Rick.

"Rick." Daryl hissed in amusement, his smirk high enough to reach the clouds. "Were ya in Marching Band as a kid?"

Rick cocked a smooth brow, his blue eyes big and confused. He shook his head, gazing through the trees and looking for the traps they'd reset the day before. "No, why?"

Daryl laughed softly, his chuckle like soothing music to Rick's ears. "Because ya can stomp like _no one_ else." Rick flushed red, looking back at the prison and then at Daryl with bright eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck earnestly.

"I'm sorry Dare. I can go back if-"

"Nah Rick, jus' a joke." Daryl decided to make it up to the cop, slinging his bow onto his back and whipping around lightening fast. Rick ended up with his back against oak, Daryl cradling his face with dirty, calloused hands. Their breaths mingled, inches apart as Rick swallowed down his surprise, Adam's apple bobbing.

" _Oh_." The cop muttered, his eyes glinting with arousal. Daryl managed to press a knee against Rick's member, causing the cop to gasp in the way that made the hunter _hot_. _Damn_ , Daryl could stare at Rick's ocean eyes for hours, making every emotion come to life with his words alone.

" _Oh_ is right." Daryl mumbled, peppering kisses all over Rick's face. He delved down into the man's neck, sucking and marking _and_ licking all over the damned place. Rick whimpered once, short and high pitched as Daryl shushed him with a growl and a pair of lips.

They kissed, mouths weaving in and out of each other with the ease of a long term relationship _(was that what this was called? Because neither of them knew)_. Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl's neck, slowing the kiss with gentle breaths. Daryl lifted the skinny man up, letting Rick hike his legs around the hunter's strong waist and fully press their bodies together. Rick was warm and so damn delicious. The cops beard was rough against Daryl's face, and the hunter could feel it scraping against his chin, he'd have to remind himself to pick up some razors on the next run, because _ow_. But as of now, Rick was _perfect_ , flush and glowing in Daryl's arms.

"Shh." Daryl listened to some nearby rustling. It was faint, like a conscious being was actually trying to remain quiet (unlike walkers who trampled their way through _anything_ ). Rick was strict in his arms, all tense and twitchy. Daryl looked over the edge of the tree Rick was pressed against and sighed. _Michonne._

"Well, I came to check on you boys but it seems you're _more_ than alright." She laughed, shaking her head as Rick buried his face into Daryl's shoulder, blushing like a wildfire. Daryl just smirked, cocky and assured. Rick groaned in embarrassment.

"Daryl. Put me down." Rick muttered hurriedly, not daring to glance back at Michonne. The hunter laughed, holding him tighter. Michonne shook her head in amusement, waving off Rick's obvious discomfort.

"I'll be going, but please, for the sake of _everyone_ in the watch tower, continue." With that Michonne left as quiet as she came, Katana swinging at her hip, grin wide. Rick turned even redder, his blue eyes stark against the crimson.

" _Daryl_!" He hissed, on the edge of mortification and morbid amusement. The hunter just chuckled in response, kissing Rick's nose. The cop kissed him back once more before his eyes widened and he smacked Daryl's shoulder, pulling away.

"No! They're watching!" Rick said, his southern accent becoming more prominent as his stress rose. Daryl sighed, supporting Rick with one hand and flicking off watch tower with the other. Rick barked out a laugh, shaking as he rested his head against Daryl's shoulder, blissful smile on his face.

"Now?" Daryl asked abruptly. "Where were we?"

Daryl moved them further into the woods, loving on his cop with an extraterrestrial passion, and Rick hadn't even cared after that. Hell, put him on the Jumbotron if you'd like, as long as he had Daryl at his side it'd be _perfect_.

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like? Love? Go do what you were born to do.


End file.
